I love you,too Jacob
by pottervampirelover13
Summary: Story takes place in Chapter 15 of Eclipse. The way the first time Jacob kissed Bella should have been


Story takes place in Chapter 15 of Eclipse. The way the first time Jacob kissed Bella should have been

"You loved me, too" Jacob reminded me, "Not the same way, I know, but he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice – me"

"You're impossible"

He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that I couldn't look away from his intent gaze.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella. I'll be here – fighting. Don't forget your options."

"I don't want options" I disagreed, trying to yank my chin free unsuccessfully, "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob"

He glared down at me, his grip on my chin growing stronger.

I squinted in pain slightly.

"You don't want me, Bella?"

"Jacob, stop. You're hurting me"

He ignored my plea and continued to hold his grip on my jaw. "I think you're lying, and I think you know it"

"I think you're wrong!" I spat; tears dripping from my eyes from pain.

He glared released my chin from his hand, then slapped me with it, almost as quickly.

I let out a little shout of surprise as my body was forced down from the strength of the blow. He grabbed my face again, his thumb piercing my cheekbone with his grip as firm as it was. He inched forward until our noses were about touching, a glare still on his face, "Don't fuck with me Bella, I'm done with your games"

I cried from fear; my knees, weak, were unable to hold me anymore, and now, the only thing holding me up was Jacob's grip on my face and my hands on his wrists, keeping my neck from snapping.

"Jacob..stop..please" I cried, my lips parted and curved downward due to my sorrowful frown.

He grabbed the small of my back with his other hand and pulled my body up, then placed his other hand behind my head, pulling it forward towards his. He forced his lips on mine, which were still parted slightly, due to the fact that I was still sobbing slightly.

I felt his warm breath in my mouth as me forced his lips against my with a hard anger and sense of aggressiveness that I was just starting to understand. However, I asked anyways.

"Jacob" I managed to say with his mouth on mine.

He pulled back, his lips now barely touching mine, his hands still in place.

"Why?"

"You've always known I've liked you, Bella"

I closed my eyes. That part was true.

"You used me to get to know about Edward that time on the beach – remember?"

_I did._

"When I told you about vampires and werewolves?"

_I closed my eyes harder_

"You've been denying your feelings towards me, Bella. I've seen the way you look at me, at my body"

"No" I shook my head as much as I could with his hand behind it; my eyes still shut.  
>"Yes, Bella" he said, his voice more forceful<p>

"No!" I let out a great sob.

"Why won't you admit it? Do you remember when- look at me. Bella, look at me"

I forced my eyes open.

"Do you remember when Edward left? You were so depressed, but then you came to La Push, and everything was fine after a while, Bella. I did that. Do you know how special that made me feel? Do you? But then he came back. And you were his again, after everything he did to you, you took him back! Now you deny any feelings for me."

"Jacob-"

"No, Bella. That's why. That's why I have to do this. I want you to realize how much you love me, Bella."

"No. Jacob, please!"

His hand on my back gripped the bottom of my shirt and ripped it over my head.

I gasped loudly, trying to cover myself.

"No, Bella. Don't try to stop it, or else I'm only going to have to hurt you more. I don't want to hurt you, Bella"

My left bra strap fell down. Jacob took a knife from his pocket and inched it closer to my skin.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jacob, please!"

"Shh, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you" he said, playing with the strap with the knife. In an instant, the strap was broken. I felt a slight twinge of pleasure go up my spine. What was this feeling for? For Jacob's roughness? Why did this situation arouse me?

He moved his knife to my other arm, slid the knife under the strap, and once again snapped it with his knife.

Now, I was standing in front of Jacob, topless, with my bra still covering my breasts, and the straps broken into two, dangling at my sides. He slid the knife in between my breasts under the clothe, and ripped through that, too. The bra fell to my feet, revealing my pert breasts.

Jacob closed the knife and dropped it on the ground. He released me completely, but I was frozen. "Come here, Bella" he said.

"I'm right here" I replied, confused by his order. I was standing right in front of him, what else did he want me to do?

"Come closer"

I took a step forward; the wind blew past me, running across my nipples, making them even harder. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No, Bella" he said, uncrossing my arms, "I want to see you"

"I'm cold"

He pulled me closer; my breasts were now against his hard chest; his arms stayed around my back. Surprisingly, I didn't feel uncomfortable, I felt warm.

"Bella, are you ready to admit it?"

"What? No!"

He grew angry again. "I'm tired with your lies, Bella. You aren't just lying to me, you are lying to yourself."

"No, I'm not! I love Edward!"

"But you love me, too" he said, grabbing my arm.

"Jacob, stop!"

He ignored me; instead of responding, he grabbed my waistband and began pulling down my skirt.

"Jacob!" I shouted, trying to get away, but it was hopeless – Jacob was stronger and faster than I was. By the time I'd started wriggling, my skirt was down to my knees, and all the wriggling did was make it fall to my ankles.

"Jacob, please stop!"

"No, Bella. I'm doing this for your own good. You've blinded yourself, Bella."

_I'm doing this for your own good. Doing what?_

Jacobs reached down to my crotch and began to rub me through my panties. I bent over upon impulse of the shock – Edward had never done _that_ before, although I had severely wanted him to.

"J-Jake….puh—please"

He grinned and continued to rub me a bit faster. My knees gave out, and I fell backwards. Before I could hit the floor, Jacob reached behind me and caught me in his arms. He lay me down slowly and pulled off my panties. I didn't resist.

He kneeled in front of me and teased my moist opening with his index finger. I moaned lightly and, on impulse, closed my legs.

He pulled my legs apart again and stuck his finger inside of me. I arched my back and moaned louder.

"Jacob!" I shouted, grabbing my breasts.

"Do you admit it now?"

"N-no"

He smirked, seeing right through my façade, and stuck another finger inside of me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm very surprised to see that you are still a virgin, I would have guessed that Edward would have gotten their by now.

I felt a huge amount of guilt wash over me. Edward. What was I doing?

"Then again, this does please me"

"Jacob" I said, pleading with my eyes.

"I'll let you decide who takes it from you, Bella. I'm not going to take it"

I smiled.

"But I'm not stopping. I can go just so far before I pop it, and that's what I plan to do"

"Please be careful" I said.

He smiled my favorite smile. "I'm glad to hear you say this"

"I love you, Jacob. But I want Edward to take my virginity"

"He can take your hymen, but I'm the first one to penetrate you" he said, pulling his fingers out.

I furrowed my brow. "What are you doing?"

"Turn over, on your hands and knees"

"You are not going in through my butt!"

"I know." He said, slapping my ass as it faced him.

I yelled, however enjoying the slap, and awaiting what Jacob had planned.

In shock, I heard Jacob unzip his pants.

_Oh God. Jacob is a really big guy – it'd only maks sense if he was big in other places…._

I braced myself upon Jacob's entry; I was right, he was huge.

I winced and bit my lip. "Jake.."

"It's all right, Bella, you're really wet, so it won't really hurt, especially since I'm not going in all the way"

"All right"

He thrusted in, which felt like he wan in all the way, but I knew it wasn't the case, then pulled out slightly. He thrusted in again, and surprisingly, kept my virginity in tact.

"Wow, Jake, you really know what you're doing. How many times have you done this before?"

"None. I want nobody to be my first but you, Bella. I told you, I love you"

Again, the guilt flooded over me.

"Jake, I-"

"I know, 'I love you too, but I love Edward more'"

I stopped him and turned around.

"What now?" he asked.

I straddled him and lay him on the floor.

"Bella?"

"Shh" I said, inching closer. I breasted pressed against his chest and my arms wrapped around his neck. I pressed my lips against his, soft this time. He kissed me back, gently, which felt oddly arousing. I hadn't noticed it before, since our previous kisses were non-consensual, but Jacob was a really good kisser. I licked his lips, and nipped at them, and he smirked, letting my inside his mouth. He held my back, and flipped me over, pinning me against the ground.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too, Jacob"


End file.
